


You are my heartbeat

by Vivianne2708



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Kurosawa, Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Omega!Adachi, Pining, Rating May Change
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianne2708/pseuds/Vivianne2708
Summary: Couple: Kurosawa Yuichi x Adachi KiyoshiThể loại: ABO, FwB, Hurt/Comfort, HE,...Adachi là một Omega, 30 tuổi đầu vẫn chưa có một mảnh tình vắt vai. Do lạm dụng thuốc ức chế dẫn đến mất cân bằng pheromone trong cơ thể, sức khoẻ của Adachi bị giảm sút. Cậu phải ngưng sử dụng thuốc ức chế trong quá trình điều trị, nhưng khi đến kì phát tình phải làm sao đây?Thế là bất đắc dĩ cậu bị cuốn vào mối quan hệ bạn tình với Kurosawa Yuichi - một Alpha đã yêu thầm cậu suốt 7 năm trời. Liệu sự dịu dàng của Kurosawa có giúp cậu nhận ra được tình cảm của anh dành cho mình, khiến cậu trở nên dũng cảm mà thay đổi mối quan hệ này hay không? Tất nhiên là có rồi =)))
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Sinh nhật tuổi 30

Mọi chuyện bắt đầu vào sinh nhật năm cậu 30 tuổi. 

Adachi là một nhân viên văn phòng bình thường, ngoại trừ việc là Omega nam ra thì không có gì đáng lưu ý. Buổi sáng đi làm, tối thì về căn hộ nhỏ của mình để ngủ, gần như chẳng bao giờ đi du lịch hay ra ngoài, là người hướng nội chính hiệu. Đến kì phát tình thì uống thuốc ức chế, ngày thường thì không bao giờ rời túi khử mùi, hiển nhiên là cậu chưa bao giờ hẹn hò với ai cả. Cuộc sống của cậu có lẽ vẫn sẽ mãi là những vòng lặp đơn điệu như vậy, nếu không có sự kiện xảy ra vào ngày hôm đó. 

Ngày mà cậu tròn 30 tuổi.

Adachi uể oải bò ra khỏi chăn, cầm điện thoại lên xem. Như thường lệ, ngoại trừ tin nhắn chúc mừng sinh nhật từ mẹ và Tsuge - bạn thời đại học - thì chẳng có thông báo gì nữa cả. Dù sao cậu cũng quen rồi. Với một người trưởng thành thì sinh nhật cũng chỉ là một ngày như bao ngày khác mà thôi. Cơ mà.... không hiểu sao từ đêm qua đến giờ cậu thấy mệt trong người ghê gớm, cứ nghĩ là ngủ một giấc sẽ ổn mà sao sáng rồi đầu vẫn đau thế này. 

Mặc kệ, mệt đến mấy thì vẫn phải đi làm. Cậu thay đồ, đeo túi khử mùi, tay chân rã rời như đi mượn, ra khỏi nhà. Đến cửa hàng tiện lợi, Adachi đứng lại mua một phần cơm nắm. 

"Quý khách chờ chút ạ." 

Người bán hàng nhận tiền từ bàn tay run rẩy của Adachi, mở ngăn tủ tìm tiền thừa trả lại. Trong lúc đó, cậu lảo đảo tựa người vào cây cột điện bên cạnh cửa hàng, cảm thấy tay chân mỗi lúc một mềm nhũn. Mi mắt mệt mỏi dần sụp xuống, bên tai chỉ còn văng vẳng tiếng kêu nhạt nhoà từ chủ tiệm: 

"Quý khách? Quý khách? Quý khách!" 

**** 

Khi tỉnh lại, Adachi nhận ra mình đang nằm trong bệnh viện. 

"Anh là Adachi Kiyoshi, 30 tuổi, nam Omega?" Một vị bác sĩ tay cầm hồ sơ nói. 

"Vâng, cho hỏi...?" 

"Anh bị ngất giữa đường, được người dân đưa vào bệnh viện. Chúng tôi đã khám cho anh, anh đang có dấu hiệu bệnh nặng." 

"Bệnh? Tôi..?" Adachi toát mồ hôi hột. Chi phí dịch vụ y tế rất đắt đỏ, cậu lại không có bảo hiểm, nếu mắc bệnh nặng thì lấy đâu ra tiền mà chữa đây? 

"Anh bị ngất xỉu do hàm lượng thuốc ức chế trong máu quá cao, gây ảnh hưởng đến hệ thần kinh. Ngoài ra, pheromone trong cơ thể bị rối loạn, mất cân bằng nghiêm trọng. Xin hỏi lần cuối cùng anh trao đổi pheromone là khi nào?" 

Nghe câu hỏi của bác sĩ, Adachi mặt đỏ lên vì ngượng, ngại ngùng cúi đầu: 

"Chẳng giấu gì bác sĩ... tôi chưa bao giờ trao đổi pheromone cả. Từ khi tuổi dậy thì đến giờ, tôi luôn sử dụng thuốc ức chế..." 

"Quả nhiên là vậy." Bác sĩ lật một trang trong hồ sơ. "Kết quả xét nghiệm cho thấy thuốc ức chế đã tồn đọng trong cơ thể anh một thời gian rất dài, bây giờ bộc phát tác dụng phụ. Pheromone không được giải toả cũng góp phần tạo nên hiện tượng mất cân bằng sinh lí. Nếu chuyện này tiếp tục kéo dài, tôi e rằng sức khoẻ của anh sẽ giảm sút nhanh chóng, có thể dẫn tới vô sinh." 

"... Tôi phải làm gì, thưa bác sĩ?" 

"Tôi đã kê đơn thuốc này." Bác sĩ chìa ra một tờ giấy. "Đây là các loại thuốc giúp đào thải thuốc ức chế trong máu, cần kết hợp với chế độ ăn uống lành mạnh để thanh lọc cơ thể. Trong thời gian điều trị không được sử dụng thuốc ức chế thêm nữa. Anh cũng nên bắt đầu trao đổi pheromone để pheromone cân bằng trở lại." 

"....Cảm ơn bác sĩ." Adachi nhận lấy đơn thuốc, bất ngờ khi giá của những loại thuốc này không đắt lắm. Theo lời bác sĩ thì về căn bản bệnh này có thể chữa khỏi bằng cách thay đổi chế độ dinh dưỡng và lối sống, chỉ cần ăn uống lành mạnh và trao đổi pheromone là có thể hết bệnh. Khoan đã — trao đổi pheromone??!!! 

Về đến nhà, Adachi mở mail gửi ảnh chụp giấy khám bệnh cho công ty để không bị trừ lương, rồi cầm đơn thuốc ngồi ngẫm nghĩ. Suốt 30 năm cuộc đời, cậu chưa từng hẹn hò với ai cả. Đến tận bây giờ cậu vẫn còn là trai tân nguyên vẹn 100%, bảo sao pheromone rối loạn. Chỉ còn một tuần nữa là đến kì phát tình, phải làm sao đây? 

Nằm vật ra giường, Adachi ôm đầu lo lắng. Cái giới tính thứ 2 này, sao mà phiền phức thế không biết? 

Đặc tính sinh học ở thế giới này chia ra làm 3 loại: Alpha, Beta và Omega. Alpha là những người từ khi sinh ra đã có sức mạnh thể chất vượt trội, cả nam nữ Alpha đều có khả năng gieo giống, mùi hương pheromone toả ra từ họ thường rất mạnh. Beta là những người không có pheromone, không phải trải qua kì phát tình, nữ beta có khả năng sinh con. Còn Omega, họ là nhóm người duy nhất bị phát tình mỗi tháng một lần, tuỳ từng người mà kì phát tình có thể kéo dài từ 1-2 ngày đến 1 tuần. Cả nam nữ Omega đều có thể sinh con, và pheromone của họ có thể dùng túi khử mùi để che giấu. Mỗi nhóm giới tính chiếm khoảng 30% dân số, tạo nên sự cân bằng cho xã hội. Chỉ có khoảng 10% còn lại là người vô tính, đây là những người không phân hoá thêm giới tính thứ 2 sau khi bước vào tuổi trưởng thành, thậm chí còn không có cả nhu cầu sinh lí. Ngoại trừ điều đó ra thì họ cũng không khác beta là mấy, khó mà nhận ra họ trong đời sống thường ngày. 

Và giờ đây, một Omega trinh trắng ở tuổi 30 như Adachi đang cảm thấy vô cùng đau đầu vì một vấn đề nan giải: Tìm người yêu ở đâu bây giờ? 

Adachi ý thức rõ rằng mình chỉ là một kẻ tầm thường, chẳng có gì nổi trội, lại không giỏi giao tiếp. Người như mình thì làm gì có ai thèm để mắt đến chứ, cậu thầm nghĩ, rồi vùi mặt vào gối. 

Nhưng.... nếu như có thể tìm được ai đó... thực sự yêu cậu bằng cả trái tim chân thành...

Mà thôi, chuyện đó là không thể nào đâu. 

**** 

"Hôm nay Adachi không đi làm..." 

Kurosawa ngồi trầm tư trong phòng ngủ, tay mân mê một chiếc hộp nhỏ. Lại một năm nữa, anh chuẩn bị quà sinh nhật thật kĩ càng, nhưng rồi lại chẳng bao giờ đem đi tặng. Bởi vì với một người tính cách rụt rè như Adachi mà nói, nếu tự dưng nhận được quà từ một đồng nghiệp chẳng lấy gì làm thân thiết như Kurosawa, chắc hẳn cậu sẽ vô cùng bối rối. Anh cất hộp quà vào ngăn tủ đầu giường, đặt nó bên cạnh 6 chiếc hộp khác, cũng gói ruy băng cũng bọc giấy hoa cẩn thận. Bảy chiếc hộp xếp ngay ngắn cạnh nhau, đánh dấu mốc 7 năm yêu thầm của Kurosawa. 

Là một Alpha thuộc hàng thượng phẩm, vừa đẹp trai lại vừa hoàn hảo, hiển nhiên ngoài kia không thiếu người muốn xếp hàng để trở thành người yêu của Kurosawa. Nhưng chẳng ai trong số họ có thể chạm được tới vị trí đó đâu, bởi trái tim của anh đã có chủ từ rất nhiều năm trước rồi. Kể từ cái ngày Adachi an ủi anh vào đêm say rượu cách đây 7 năm đó, Kurosawa đã biết rằng suốt cuộc đời này, anh sẽ không thể yêu thêm bất kì ai nữa. Khổ nỗi, người mà anh yêu lại chẳng mảy may biết được tình cảm của anh, khiến cho suốt bao lâu nay anh chỉ có thể đơn phương cậu trong tuyệt vọng. 

Giá như có một ngày... em ngoảnh đầu lại nhìn tôi...

...dẫu cho đó chỉ là trong một giấc mơ ngắn ngủi.


	2. Tăng ca

Thấm thoắt chỉ còn một ngày nữa là đến kì phát tình, Adachi hoảng loạn phát điên lên được. 

Cậu đã nộp sẵn đơn xin nghỉ phép cho ngày mai và 3 ngày tiếp theo đó. Bác sĩ khuyến nghị phải ngưng sử dụng thuốc ức chế nên có muốn đi làm cũng không được. Có điều... làm sao để vượt qua kì phát tình mà không có thuốc ức chế đây? Adachi đã lên mạng tìm hiểu, thấy có nhiều blogger Omega chia sẻ rằng có thể "tự xử" cho qua kì phát tình được, nên chắc là... sẽ ổn thôi mà nhỉ...? Nhỉ? Cùng lắm thì bị sốt, nằm liệt giường vài ngày thôi, chứ làm gì có ai chết chỉ vì phát tình đâu. Nghĩ vậy, Adachi xốc lại tinh thần, bước đến cửa thang máy đứng chờ. 

"Chào buổi sáng." 

"Ừm— chào—"

Giật mình nhìn sang bên cạnh, thì ra là Kurosawa - người đồng nghiệp cùng khoá với cậu. Tuy vào công ty cùng một thời điểm, nhưng Adachi và anh chàng này thật sự khác nhau một trời một vực. Kurosawa không những đẹp trai cực phẩm, át chủ bài 5 năm liền đứng đầu phòng kinh doanh, lại còn là một Alpha rất đáng tin cậy nữa. Trong khi đó, Adachi bao năm qua vẫn chỉ là một nhân viên bình thường, mờ nhạt, trong công ty chẳng ai để ý tới, dù Omega được cho là nhóm người quyến rũ nhất trong xã hội, cậu vẫn ế nhờ thực lực suốt 30 năm liền.

"Hôm nay cậu đi làm sớm ha?" 

"Ừm, tôi cũng vừa mới tới." Adachi gật đầu, rồi quay lại nhìn cửa thang máy. 

"Lâu ghê ta... hay là mình đi cầu thang bộ đi?" Kurosawa hỏi, ngón tay chỉ lên trần nhà. 

"Ế?! Nhưng văn phòng ở tận tầng 10 đó?" 

"Vận động chút thôi mà..." Kurosawa bật cười. 

Chói mắt quá, Adachi thầm nghĩ. Mà, leo 10 tầng thang bộ mà anh ta chỉ coi như 'vận động chút' thôi sao? Đúng là thể chất của Alpha có khác, ghen tị quá.

Thang máy cuối cùng cũng chịu mở cửa, Adachi bước vào. Do quá đông người, cậu bị xô đẩy vào góc thang máy, Kurosawa cũng bị ép sát vào cậu. 

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Kurosawa hỏi. 

"K-không sao." Adachi đáp. Hình như.... bầu không khí này có gì đó sai sai—Mùi hoa anh đào thoang thoảng này, không lẽ là....

...pheromone của Kurosawa?! 

Không thể nào, anh ta quên túi khử mùi sao? Nhưng ban nãy đâu có ngửi thấy gì. Chẳng lẽ pheromone của anh ta mạnh đến mức át cả túi khử mùi à? Biết là pheromone của Alpha thường mạnh hơn của Omega nhiều, nhưng sao tự dưng lại dâng cao đến như vậy trong một... cái thang máy chứ? 

Lên đến tầng 10 rồi, Adachi vẫn không hết bối rối. Việc phát tiết pheromone ở nơi công cộng được xem là hành động vô cùng khiếm nhã, nhưng thứ làm Adachi cảm thấy hoang mang hơn cả là... cậu thấy thinh thích cái mùi này. Gì vậy trời, cậu không thấy xấu hổ thay cho anh ta thì thôi, lại còn thấy mùi đó thơm nữa, đến là khó hiểu. 

Thôi, không nghĩ nữa, tập trung làm việc để mai còn nghỉ nào. 

*** 

Kurosawa không thể tin được rằng hôm nay mình lại may mắn như vậy. Vừa mới sáng ra đã được nhìn thấy mái tóc bù xù và gương mặt đáng yêu của Adachi, lòng anh sung sướng đến chết đi được. Đã thế lại còn được đứng sát cậu ấy trong thang máy nữa, không biết điều đó có làm cậu ấy khó chịu không? 

"Kurosawa-senpai, hôm nay anh quên túi khử mùi à?"

Vừa mới ngồi xuống ghế, Kurosawa đã bị cậu đàn em Rokkaku đánh úp. Trong lúc anh vẫn còn chưa hiểu câu hỏi kia ở đâu ra thì Rokkaku đã lục cặp lấy ra một bình xịt, xịt tới xịt lui cho đàn anh của mình.

"Xong rồi đó, lần sau anh đừng bất cẩn như thế nữa nha!" Cậu thanh niên trẻ cười tươi như thể mình vừa đạt được chiến tích gì đó. Kurosawa bối rối lục túi áo vest. Không, anh có quên đâu? Đừng bảo là... ban nãy do được gần Adachi, vui quá nên pheromone của anh dâng cao đến mức túi khử mùi cũng không ăn thua đấy nhé? 

Đến cả người vô tư như Rokkaku còn để ý, thế thì lúc trong thang máy, áp sát Adachi như vậy, không phải là cậu ấy cũng đã ngửi thấy rồi sao... Kurosawa chỉ muốn đập đầu vào tường ngay bây giờ, hiếm lắm mới có cơ hội tiếp cận Adachi, thế mà anh lại mất kiểm soát như vậy, hẳn bây giờ cậu đang nghĩ anh là kẻ bất lịch sự lắm. Làm sao đây... 

Len lén nhìn sang bàn làm việc của Adachi, Kurosawa thấy đàn anh của cậu đặt vào tay cậu một xấp tài liệu to. Có vẻ tối nay cậu ấy sẽ lại phải tăng ca nữa rồi, Adachi không phải là kiểu người biết từ chối khi bị đàn anh đùn đẩy việc. Nếu vậy thì... tối nay Kurosawa sẽ giúp Adachi, vừa để xin lỗi cậu, vừa để có cớ nói chuyện với cậu thêm một chút. 

*** 

"Arrgg! Mãi mà vẫn chưa xong được!" Adachi vò đầu bứt tai. Vốn dĩ hôm nay định về sớm, thế mà cuối cùng lại thành người duy nhất còn ở lại công ty, cuộc đời đúng là éo le mà. 

"Cậu vẫn chưa xong việc hả?"

Adachi quay phắt lại, cậu không hề nhận ra là Kurosawa đã ở ngay sau lưng mình từ lúc nào. 

"À... ừm..." 

"Cho cậu nè." Kurosawa chìa ra một lon cà phê. Thấy Adachi ngại ngần, anh vội nói: 

"Tôi mua cho đàn em còn dư đó mà." 

Thật ra là mua cho Adachi đó, Kurosawa muốn nói như vậy lắm. Nhưng nếu thế thì Adachi sẽ không dám nhận mất. Thấy cậu rụt rè cầm lấy lon cà phê, lòng anh thầm thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Anh ghé xuống nhìn màn hình máy tính: 

"Chừng này dữ liệu thì không đủ đâu. Còn cần thêm dữ liệu của năm ngoái nữa."

"Ừ- ừm..." 

"Để tôi giúp cậu." Kurosawa nói, rồi bổ sung thêm: "...Coi như là xin lỗi cho sự vô ý của tôi sáng nay." 

"A không... tôi không để ý đâu—" 

Nhưng Adachi chưa kịp dứt câu thì anh đã đi lấy tài liệu rồi. Đặt đống giấy tờ xuống bàn, Kurosawa ngồi vào vị trí cạnh cậu, bắt đầu sắp xếp dữ liệu.

Adachi cảm thấy vô cùng căng thẳng. Càng gần đến kì phát tình thì pheromone toả ra sẽ càng nhiều, tuy đã phòng bị đến tận chân răng nhưng vì không có thuốc ức chế nên cậu vẫn sợ mùi của mình bị phát tiết ra ngoài. Cả ngày hôm nay, không ít lần Adachi đã phải giả vờ đi WC để xịt khử mùi, không biết là bây giờ còn tác dụng không nữa. 

Cậu len lén nhìn sang Kurosawa, thấy gương mặt anh không có vẻ gì khác thường, liền tạm yên tâm một chút.

Thực ra... ngoài mặt bình tĩnh vậy thôi chứ trong lòng Kurosawa đang gào thét dữ dội lắm rồi. Tuy rất nhạt, nhưng anh vẫn có thể ngửi thấy mùi matcha thơm thoang thoảng. Lúc đầu, anh cố nghĩ rằng đó là mùi dầu gội đầu hoặc nước xả vải, nhưng sự hấp dẫn này thì không thể nào chối cãi được, chắc chắn là pheromone. 

Không những thế... sau gáy Adachi còn có một nốt ruồi vô cùng gợi cảm nữa. Càng nhìn, nó lại càng khiến Kurosawa trở nên điên đảo. Cậu thì dường như chẳng hề nhận ra sự khổ sở của anh, vẫn ngồi cần mẫn gõ từng chữ trên máy tính. Kurosawa nắm chặt tay, kiềm chế, kiềm chế, mình phải giúp cậu ấy làm việc. Không thể nói với Adachi rằng cậu đang toả ra pheromone được, cậu ấy sẽ xấu hổ chết mất. Với lại... lần đầu tiên được ngửi mùi pheromone của người mà mình thầm thương, nếu Kurosawa bảo rằng không thích thì đó sẽ là nói dối. Hương matcha thanh dịu, phản ánh đúng con người của Adachi: ấm áp, dịu dàng, vô cùng lương thiện. 

***

"Hôm nay cảm ơn Kurosawa nhiều nhé." Adachi ngượng ngùng nói khi cả hai ra về. Cậu mệt lắm rồi, tay chân như đi mượn, không biết là do làm việc nhiều hay do sắp đến kì phát tình nữa. Đã thế trời đêm lại còn rõ lạnh, khiến cậu không khỏi rùng mình, hắt xì một cái. 

"Adachi." 

Thấy cậu bị lạnh, Kurosawa lập tức lại gần, mở cặp táp lấy ra một chiếc khăn len rất đẹp: 

"Cậu quàng vào đi." 

"Ừm... thôi...." Adachi ngại ngùng nói. "Kurosawa cứ dùng đi. Nếu Kurosawa bị cảm lạnh thì mọi người sẽ lo lắng lắm. Người như tôi thì..." 

"Đừng nói thế." 

Dứt lời, Kurosawa ngay lập tức bước đến bên cạnh cậu, quàng khăn lên bờ vai nhỏ nhắn. Những ngón tay thon dài của Kurosawa nhẹ nhàng quấn từng vòng, từng vòng quanh cổ cậu, hết sức nâng niu, chăm chút. Bị bất ngờ, Adachi không kịp phản ứng, chỉ biết đứng yên như phỗng cho đến khi khăn được quàng xong. Lại nữa, mùi hoa anh đào lại từ đâu thoang thoảng rồi, sao cái mùi này lại dễ chịu đến thế. Kurosawa dịu dàng nhìn cậu, mỉm cười: 

"Hợp với cậu lắm." 

"C-cảm ơn." Adachi cúi mặt. "Vậy tôi về nhé." 

Nói rồi quay gót đi thẳng. Nhưng chưa được 3 bước, cậu đã bị anh gọi với lại: 

"Adachi! Giờ này còn tàu điện không?" 

"Tàu điện.... arg, lỡ chuyến cuối cùng mất rồi!" 

"Biết ngay mà." 

Kurosawa lại gần, giọng hỏi có hơi vội vã: 

"Nếu không chê, cậu ghé tạm nhà tôi được không?" 

"Ể?!" 

"Nếu không ngủ tử tế thì sẽ đuối lắm đó." Anh bổ sung. 

Adachi gãi gãi đầu. Làm sao đây, một Omega sắp phát tình như cậu, nếu qua đêm ở nơi công cộng như quán cà phê internet thì không ổn chút nào. Nhưng đến nhà đồng nghiệp ngủ nhờ thì cũng không phải ý hay cho lắm, dù sao cả hai cũng đâu có thân thiết gì— 

"Ừm, cái này...." 

"Quyết định vậy nha!" Kurosawa vỗ vai cậu, sải bước ra đường lớn, bắt đầu gọi taxi. 

Anh ta bị làm sao thế? Adachi thấy vô cùng bối rối, nhưng cậu mệt lắm rồi, vả lại tầm này cũng làm gì còn lựa chọn nào tốt hơn thế nữa. Sáng mai dậy sớm rồi về nhà sau vậy. Cậu lê bước chân nặng nề lên xe, quyết định phó mặc cho số phận.


	3. “Giúp đỡ”

"Nhà hơi bừa bộn, mong cậu thông cảm." Kurosawa mở cửa bước vào. Từ nãy trên taxi, trông Adachi có vẻ rất mỏi mệt. Phải nhanh chóng chuẩn bị nước nóng cho cậu ấy thư giãn mới được.

Vừa bật nước, Kurosawa vừa nghe tiếng tim mình đập thình thình. Adachi đang ở trong nhà anh, ngồi ngay trong phòng khách của anh, đây là thực chứ không phải mơ. Hôm nay quả là một ngày may mắn của Kurosawa khi có thể được nói chuyện với người mình thích nhiều như vậy. 

Lấy ra bộ pijama bằng lụa cao cấp đã mua từ lâu, anh quay trở lại phòng khách. Adachi đang ngồi tựa hẳn người vào sofa, mắt nhắm nghiền. Tội nghiệp, hôm nay cậu đã vất vả rồi. 

Adachi..?" 

"Hmm...." 

"Cậu ổn không? Nước nóng xong rồi đó, cậu vào tắm trước đi." 

"C-cảm ơn." Adachi mở mắt, ngồi bật dậy. Trông cứ như một chú thỏ con vậy, thật là đáng yêu, Kurosawa thầm nghĩ. 

"Cậu mặc tạm bộ này nhé." Kurosawa đưa bộ đồ ngủ cho cậu, lòng không khỏi cảm tạ ông trời. Anh mua nó vì nghĩ là sẽ hợp với Adachi, ai ngờ đâu lại có ngày được tận mắt nhìn thấy cậu mặc nó, đúng là lộc trời ban. Adachi rụt rè cầm lấy bộ đồ, trông hơi đắn đo một chút, nhưng rồi cũng gật đầu. 

Vừa vào nhà tắm, Adachi đã choáng ngợp bởi mùi hương hoa anh đào lan toả mọi ngóc ngách. Phải rồi, đây là nhà của Kurosawa kia mà. Ở phòng khách thì còn đỡ, chứ trong phòng tắm thì mùi pheromone tràn ngập là điều đương nhiên. Thôi thì dù sao đây cũng là nhà người ta, được ngủ nhờ đã là tốt lắm rồi, không nên kêu ca gì thì hơn. 

Vừa ngâm mình, Adachi vừa suy nghĩ về những chuyện đã xảy ra hôm nay. Không những buổi sáng đụng trúng Kurosawa - thần tượng của cả công ty - cậu còn được anh giúp xử lí công việc, còn cho ngủ nhờ nữa. Chỉ là đồng nghiệp mà cũng ân cần đến thế, bộ với ai anh ta cũng tốt bụng như vậy sao? Thật là khó hiểu. 

Nhưng Adachi cũng chẳng nghĩ thêm được gì nữa, mệt quá. Bồn tắm là nơi để thư giãn, ấy vậy mà càng ngâm cậu lại càng thấy đau nhức, khó thở. Có lẽ nên đi ngủ luôn thì tốt hơn. 

"Cảm ơn vì đã nhường tôi tắm trước..." Adachi bước ra khỏi phòng tắm, hơi thở khó nhọc. Thật thần kì là Adachi vẫn còn đứng được trong tình trạng đầu càng lúc càng đau như búa bổ thế này, đến mức cậu chẳng mảy may để ý đến ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng của Kurosawa đang dán chặt lên cậu. Cậu lờ mờ nghe được tiếng Kurosawa bước vào phòng tắm khi nằm vật ra bộ futon trải sẵn trên sàn cho cậu. 

"Đau quá..." 

Adachi nhắm mắt lại cố ngủ, nhưng không được. Tay chân bắt đầu quằn quại, bấu víu lấy chăn nệm. Nước mắt bắt đầu ứa ra, toàn thân cậu dần nóng lên như lửa đốt, khiến cậu tự cào cấu chính mình trong bộ đồ ngủ. Sao thế này? 

Chẳng lẽ... kì phát tình đến sớm hẳn một ngày ư....? 

Không thể nào, suốt bao nhiêu năm qua, lần phát tình nào cũng rất đều đặn, không sớm không muộn cơ mà? 

Là do cậu đang bị rối loạn pheromone? Hay là do thuốc ức chế trong cơ thể đang dần được đào thải nhờ tác dụng của liệu trình? Hay tại vì hôm nay, cậu hít phải pheromone của Alpha nhiều quá?

Vô số khả năng hiện hữu trong đầu cậu, nhưng giờ Adachi không còn đủ khả năng phân biệt chúng nữa. Hai tay bấu lấy chiếc nệm, cố hớp lấy không khí trong tuyệt vọng, mắt mờ đi không thấy được gì nữa. Đau quá... mỗi giây mỗi phút trôi qua đều cảm thấy như cực hình, nhiệt độ càng lúc càng tăng lên khiến Adachi như muốn phát điên. Cảm giác này khổ sở còn hơn cả chết vậy. 

Từ trước đến nay, nhờ vào thuốc ức chế, Adachi gần như chưa bao giờ phải chịu đựng những cơn sốt do kì phát tình mang lại. Quá lạm dụng thuốc đã dẫn đến sự chủ quan của cậu, khiến cậu đánh giá thấp đặc tính sinh học phiền phức này. Lần đầu tiên trong suốt nhiều năm, pheromone của Adachi tìm được đường thoát, không còn gì ngăn cản. Mùi matcha giờ đây trở nên vô cùng nồng đậm, như thể đang ở trong một ấm trà, vừa nóng vừa ẩm ướt. 

"Adachi?!" 

Kurosawa bước ra khỏi phòng tắm, cảnh tượng trước mắt bất chợt khiến anh không thể tin được. 

Toàn bộ phòng khách của anh đang ngập tràn trong pheromone, thơm đến mức não của Kurosawa muốn nổ tung. Adachi đang quằn quại dưới sàn, đôi mắt to ngập nước, miệng bật ra những hơi thở nóng, nặng nề và khó nhọc. Hai gò má xinh xắn dường như không thể đỏ hơn được nữa, đến cả chăn cũng bị cậu cào cấu đến nhàu nát. 

Run rẩy áp tay lên trán cậu, Kurosawa giật mình buông ra bởi vì nó nóng giãy. Sốt cao, không kiểm soát được pheromone, đau đớn đến khó thở... không nghi ngờ gì nữa, Adachi đang phát tình. 

"Adachi?! Cậu ổn chứ?! Có thuốc ức chế không?!" 

"Bác sĩ... hộc— cấm dùng thuốc ức chế—" Adachi thở hổn hển, bàn tay ướt đẫm mồ hôi bấu víu lấy áo của Kurosawa, mắt mở to tràn đầy tuyệt vọng. Cậu há miệng, hớp lấy từng ngụm không khí đang dần lan toả pheromone của Kurosawa, nhờ đó mà cảm thấy dễ thở hơn một chút. 

"Adachi..." 

Kurosawa sắp không thể nghĩ được gì nữa rồi, hương matcha xộc vào mũi khiến anh cảm giác như đang ở trên thiên đường vậy. Những ngón tay run rẩy của Adachi đang níu giữ lấy anh, đôi mắt trong veo của cậu giờ đây đỏ lên, lệ nhoè đi vì đau đớn, mơ hồ không còn nhận biết được gì, khuôn miệng xinh xắn liên tục thở hổn hển. Những giọt mồ hôi trong suốt nóng hầm hập rỏ từ trán xuống cổ, dày vò cậu trong cơn sốt đến khổ sở.

Không kìm được, anh đưa tay khẽ chạm vào gò má đỏ bừng như táo chín của Adachi. 

"Đau..." Adachi siết chặt lấy ngực áo mình, vật vã trong đau đớn. Trông thấy vậy, Kurosawa không khỏi xót xa, nhưng anh cũng không thể nghĩ ra được phải làm cách nào để giúp, bởi pheromone của chính anh đang cộng hưởng với cậu, dâng cao đến cuốn phăng đi lý trí. Lúc này, đầu óc của Kurosawa trống rỗng, điều duy nhất anh còn làm được bây giờ là giữ cho bản thân không mất kiểm soát hoàn toàn. 

Mình phải rời khỏi đây ngay, chút lý trí cuối cùng của Kurosawa mách bảo anh như vậy. Nếu còn ở đây thêm một phút giây nào nữa, anh sẽ không thể kiềm chế được mà xâm phạm đến Adachi mất. Lúc đó thì đến cả mối quan hệ đồng nghiệp này có khi còn không giữ được nữa, Adachi sẽ hận anh suốt đời vì lợi dụng lúc cậu không tỉnh táo mà làm chuyện đồi bại. 

Nhưng vừa định đứng dậy, bàn tay yếu ớt kia đã lại níu lấy áo anh: 

"Đừng đi—-" 

Một luồng điện chạy dọc qua sống lưng của Kurosawa. Anh run rẩy cúi đầu, nhìn xuống Omega đang khổ sở vì phát tình bên dưới.

"Đau quá... cứu tôi—" Adachi vừa nói vừa nức nở, cậu đã không còn chút lý trí nào nữa rồi. Gì cũng được, làm ơn giải thoát cậu khỏi tình cảnh địa ngục này đi. 

"Giúp tôi, Kurosawa..." Khó nhọc nói ra từng chữ, giọng điệu của cậu yếu đuối đến mức gần như khẩn cầu. Cậu chết mất, cơn sốt mỗi lúc một cao hơn, bóp nghẹt cả buồng phổi lẫn trái tim cậu. Chỉ cần có thể thoát ra khỏi sự đau đớn này, bảo cậu làm gì cậu cũng làm. 

"Adachi—" 

Kurosawa không tin vào tai mình nữa. Adachi, cậu ấy có biết mình vừa nói gì không vậy?! 

"Làm ơn— cứu tôi..." Cậu ngước nhìn anh, khẩn khoản cầu xin. Nước mắt chảy xuống tận cằm, men theo làn da mỏng manh mà rỏ xuống cần cổ trắng ngần, đầy khêu gợi, yết hầu đập mạnh như thể sắp vỡ tan. "Kuro— sawa-" 

Được gọi tên bởi chất giọng van nài, run rẩy đó, tâm trí của Kurosawa hoàn toàn trở nên trống rỗng. Giọng nói ngọt ngào, kết hợp cùng dáng vẻ đang phát tình đầy mong manh mà quyến rũ đó chính là đòn quyết định, đánh gục tất cả các giác quan và sự kiềm chế của Kurosawa. Anh lao tới ôm lấy cậu, cuốn cậu vào một nụ hôn cuồng dại. 

Phút chốc, cả căn phòng chìm vào yên tĩnh, pheromone trong không khí hoà quyện trở nên lắng đọng. Adachi dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn, chút tỉnh táo cuối cùng còn sót lại giúp cậu đủ nhận thức mà thầm thì: 

"Nhưng làm ơn—- đừng đánh dấu tôi...." 

Trái tim của Kurosawa dường như bị bóp nghẹt lại. Anh gật đầu, nắm lấy bờ vai nhỏ bé, trước khi đắm chìm trong hương thơm ngọt ngào không lối thoát.


	4. Mối quan hệ “bạn tình”

Ánh sáng xuyên qua kính cửa sổ, đánh thức Adachi dậy. 

Đôi mắt ngái ngủ khẽ chớp, cậu chậm rãi vươn vai. Có vẻ như đây là phòng ngủ của Kurosawa. Cậu không còn mặc bộ pijama bằng lụa kia nữa, mà thay vào đó là một chiếc áo phông hơi rộng, sạch sẽ, thoang thoảng mùi hoa anh đào. Làn da trắng trẻo rải rác những vết hôn vẫn còn hơi đỏ của cậu nổi bật hẳn lên trên nền ga giường xanh thẫm. 

Adachi co người lại, tựa đầu mình lên gối. Toàn thân cậu đau nhức, nhưng đã không còn khó chịu như đêm qua. Đầu óc cũng bớt nặng hẳn, việc hô hấp cũng đã trở lại bình thường. Cậu đưa tay lên cổ, không sờ thấy vết đánh dấu nào, liền thở phào nhẹ nhõm. 

Adachi đã không còn là trai tân nữa. 

Cậu đã làm chuyện đó. 

Với Kurosawa. 

Những dấu hôn trên cơ thể, đôi chân rã rời, lưng và hông đều tê dại... tất cả như đang nhắc cho Adachi nhớ về những gì đã xảy ra. 

Đưa bàn tay vẫn còn chưa hết run rẩy lên vò đầu bứt tóc, Adachi bây giờ chỉ muốn tìm cái lỗ nào đó mà chui xuống. Đêm qua, trong lúc bị cơn phát tình dày vò đến điên dại, cậu đã cầu xin Kurosawa giúp mình. Thật sự là xấu hổ đến mức không biết giấu mặt vào đâu được nữa. 

"Adachi?"

Nghe tiếng gọi, Adachi giật mình ngẩng đầu lên. Kurosawa đang cầm một khay đồ ăn sáng, đứng ngay cạnh giường nhìn cậu. 

"Kurosawa..." 

Anh đặt chiếc khay lên tủ đầu giường, trên khay toàn là món Nhật, còn có một vỉ thuốc mới mua nữa. Hiểu ngay đó là thuốc gì, Adachi liền vươn người ra chộp lấy, vội vàng bỏ một viên vào miệng. 

"Xin lỗi." Kurosawa vừa bón nước cho cậu vừa nói. "Thuốc tránh thai khẩn cấp rất có hại, nhưng không còn cách nào khác... Là lỗi tại tôi—"

Adachi lắc lắc đầu, nuốt viên thuốc xuống. Đúng là đêm qua cậu đã rất sốc khi một Alpha cực phẩm như Kurosawa thừa nhận rằng đã nhiều năm nay, anh không hẹn hò nên trong nhà không có cái bao cao su nào... Nếu như không phải là trong hoàn cảnh này, thì những lời đó có chết cậu cũng không tin đâu. 

Kurosawa nhẹ nhàng áp tay lên trán Omega trước mặt mình, thầm thì: 

"Có vẻ đỡ sốt rồi này. Nhưng tôi cứ gọi đến công ty báo nghỉ nhé?" 

"Không cần đâu..." Adachi đỏ mặt, nói: "Tôi đã nộp đơn xin nghỉ sẵn cho hôm nay với mấy ngày sau rồi..." 

Hít một hơi sâu, cậu nói tiếp: 

"Đáng lẽ ra hôm nay mới là ngày bắt đầu kì phát tình của tôi, nhưng không hiểu sao hôm qua lại đến sớm. Xin lỗi, đã làm phiền Kurosawa rồi." Adachi nói liền mạch một hơi như thể sợ bị ai cướp mất lời. Nếu không nói nhanh, cậu e rằng mình sẽ xấu hổ đến mức không thốt được lời nào mất. 

"Ra là vậy..." Kurosawa gật đầu. 

Trong lúc hai người cùng ăn sáng, Adachi giải thích lí do vì sao mình không được dùng thuốc ức chế. 

"...là như vậy đấy." Adachi ấp úng, kết thúc câu chuyện. "Xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền..." 

Kurosawa chống tay lên cằm, có vẻ trầm tư suy nghĩ. Trong lúc đó, Adachi đã gắp một miếng trứng cuộn ăn thử. 

"Ngon quá! Như ngoài hàng vậy!" Đôi mắt to tròn bỗng sáng bừng lên, gương mặt mệt mỏi bỗng chốc trở nên tươi tắn đến lạ, khiến Kurosawa không khỏi bật cười. 

"Cậu quá khen rồi." 

Đã thế lại còn là trứng cuộn ngọt mà mình thích nữa chứ, trùng hợp ghê, Adachi thầm nghĩ. Cậu bày tỏ sự ngưỡng mộ: 

"Kurosawa giỏi thật đấy, một mình nấu được bữa sáng thịnh soạn thế này. Tôi thì ngày 3 bữa đều chỉ ăn qua loa ở cửa hàng tiện lợi thôi." 

"Vậy mỗi ngày cậu tới đây ăn đi." 

Adachi suýt thì mắc nghẹn. 

"Như thế— thì phiền Kurosawa lắm—" 

"Không phiền chút nào đâu." Anh đáp. 

Đầu óc Adachi bất chợt quay mòng mòng. Từ hôm qua đến giờ, Kurosawa đưa cậu hết từ bất ngờ này sang bất ngờ khác. Đầu tiên là tình nguyện giúp cậu xử lí tài liệu, rồi đến cho cậu tá túc ở nhà mình qua đêm, giải quyết cơn phát tình hành hạ cậu, bây giờ là mời cậu qua nhà ăn? Sao anh ta tốt với mình thế? Anh ta được lợi ích gì khi làm như vậy? 

Thấy Adachi ngơ ngác quá, Kurosawa đành sửa lại: 

"Không thì ít nhất là vào những ngày trong kì phát tình của cậu thôi cũng được..." 

"Ế?!" 

Kurosawa buông đũa, thẳng lưng lại, nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Adachi đang hoang mang ngồi trên giường của mình. Dáng vẻ ấy nghiêm túc đến mức Adachi cũng bất giác căng thẳng theo.

"Dựa vào những gì tôi vừa nghe được, thì tình trạng sức khoẻ của Adachi bây giờ không ổn chút nào, nên làm theo lời khuyên của bác sĩ." Ngừng một chút, anh nói tiếp: "Adachi hiện tại đang không có người yêu, giữa chúng ta cũng đã xảy ra chuyện khó mà quên đi được, nên nếu cậu không chê... có thể để tôi trở thành đối tác của cậu được không?" 

"....." 

"Nói như vậy," Adachi cuối cùng cũng cất lời sau một hồi im lặng: "...nghĩa là chúng ta sẽ trở thành bạn tình?" 

"Đúng thế." Kurosawa gật đầu. 

"Tôi không hiểu lắm... sao anh phải tốt với tôi như vậy?" 

".....Đôi bên cùng có lợi thôi." Kurosawa trả lời, miệng vẽ lên một nụ cười gượng gạo. 

Adachi cúi mặt, bàn tay siết lấy ga giường. Rất sớm thôi, chắc chắn là ngay trong hôm nay, cơn phát tình sẽ lại đến, mà cậu thì không được dùng thuốc ức chế. Cảm giác đau đớn, khốn khổ đó, cậu thực lòng không muốn phải trải qua thêm bất kì lần nào nữa. Mà Alpha ưu tú trước mặt lại đang ngỏ lời làm bạn tình của cậu, khiến cậu nhất thời không khỏi bối rối. 

Kurosawa Yuichi. 

Át chủ bài của phòng kinh doanh, 5 năm liền đứng đầu công ty. Ngoại hình đẹp xuất sắc, làm gì cũng hoàn hảo, đã giỏi giang còn thân thiện, được tất cả mọi người yêu quý, chính là Alpha kiểu mẫu trong xã hội. Người này muốn trở thành bạn tình của cậu thật sao? 

Cậu ngước lên nhìn gương mặt điển trai, hít vào hương hoa anh đào nhàn nhạt, cảm thấy dần quen với sự hiện diện của thứ pheromone dịu dàng này trong không khí. 

Có lẽ... cứ thế này cũng không tệ. Đối với một Omega vừa kém cỏi vừa nhút nhát như mình, chắc là chẳng còn sự lựa chọn nào tốt hơn đâu, Adachi thầm nghĩ. 

"Tôi đồng ý." Cuối cùng Adachi cũng trả lời. "Với điều kiện... anh không được đánh dấu tôi." 

Kurosawa gật đầu, dường như đã đoán được từ trước nên không tỏ vẻ gì là ngạc nhiên. Adachi cũng không nói thêm gì nữa, lẳng lặng tiếp tục ăn sáng. Giữa hai người, cứ thế, hình thành nên một mối quan hệ hết sức kì lạ: 

"Bạn tình".


	5. Ích kỉ

Ngắm nhìn Adachi đang ngủ trong vòng tay mình, Kurosawa khẽ mỉm cười. Hoá ra, em ấy là kiểu Omega sẽ trở nên dựa dẫm sau khi được thoả mãn. Quả thực là vô cùng đáng yêu. 

Mấy ngày vừa qua cứ như một giấc mơ vậy. Mới chỉ rất gần đây thôi, hai người chỉ là những đồng nghiệp bình thường, ấy vậy mà những điều bất ngờ cứ liên tục ập tới, giờ đây, Adachi bằng xương bằng thịt đang ở bên cạnh anh, là thực chứ không phải trong ảo mộng. 

Dẫu cho đó chỉ là vì cả hai là "bạn tình" đi chăng nữa.

Khi biết rằng Adachi chưa từng làm chuyện này với bất kì ai trước mình, Kurosawa đã bất ngờ đến không tin được. Cậu dễ thương như vậy, xinh đẹp như vậy, ấy thế mà anh lại là Alpha đầu tiên của cậu ư? Sao anh lại may mắn đến thế này?

Sau đêm đó, không những không ghét Kurosawa, cậu còn cảm ơn anh, xin lỗi vì nghĩ rằng mình đã làm phiền anh nữa. Lúc nào cũng thế, Adachi luôn nghĩ cho cảm xúc của người khác, coi thường chính bản thân mình. Điều đó khiến cho trái tim của Kurosawa khẽ nhói đau. 

Làm ơn, đừng xem nhẹ chính mình như vậy nữa, Kurosawa khẽ chạm tay vào gò má trắng trẻo, ân cần nâng niu. Với tôi, Adachi là người vô cùng đặc biệt. 

Anh muốn được giúp đỡ Adachi. 

Muốn nhìn thấy cậu. 

Muốn nghe giọng cậu. 

Nếu có thể, anh muốn được thấy cậu cười. 

Miễn là có thể ở bên Adachi, dù chỉ làm đồng nghiệp thôi cũng chẳng sao hết. 

Ấy vậy mà, trong phút chốc, Adachi đã khiến cho tất cả sự kìm nén của anh sụp đổ. Hình ảnh cậu van nài, cầu xin khi đó khiến cho lý trí của anh vỡ tan thành từng mảnh. Anh đã không khống chế được bản năng sinh học, và cả trái tim mình nữa, để rồi trong một phút giây chìm đắm đó, anh đã được thấy thoáng qua một Adachi mong manh, quyến rũ, đôi mắt chỉ nhìn thấy anh, khuôn miệng xinh xắn chỉ gọi tên anh. Khát khao mãnh liệt trỗi dậy, anh chỉ muốn độc chiếm hình ảnh ấy cho riêng mình, không cho bất cứ ai được thấy nữa. 

Có phải đây là lí do vì sao con người chỉ có thể đến được thiên đường sau khi chết không? Bởi vì nếu như còn sống mà thấy được thiên đường, dù chỉ trong thoáng chốc, cũng sẽ khiến tâm trí con người trở nên điên dại? 

Đối với Kurosawa mà nói, cảm xúc của anh hiện giờ chính là như thế đấy. Một khi đã được nếm thử được hương vị ngọt ngào đó, anh đã bị nó vĩnh viễn giam cầm rồi. 

Sau khi nghe Adachi kể về tình trạng bệnh của mình, Kurosawa đã không khỏi tính toán, cuối cùng đưa ra đề nghị trở thành đối tác với cậu trong chuyện này. Là vì sức khoẻ của Adachi thôi, Kurosawa tự thuyết phục bản thân mình như vậy. 

Nhưng hơn ai hết, anh hiểu rõ rằng mình chỉ đang tự mình dối mình. Anh đang lợi dụng tình thế tiến thoái lưỡng nan của Adachi để tiếp cận cậu, bằng một cách không thể hạ lưu hơn được nữa. Nhưng anh cũng không biết phải làm thế nào, anh không muốn bất kì ai khác nhìn thấy dáng vẻ yếu đuối này của Adachi, lại càng không muốn thấy cậu phải van xin ai đó cứu mình để được thoát khỏi đau đớn. 

Nếu Adachi từ chối, anh cũng sẽ gạt bỏ ý định đó ngay lập tức. Nhưng không ngờ là... cậu ấy thực sự đồng ý. Với điều kiện là anh không được đánh dấu cậu, hiển nhiên thôi. Kurosawa cũng hiểu được, một khi Adachi có người yêu, chuyện này sẽ phải kết thúc. Nhưng anh không khỏi ôm ấp hi vọng rằng, nhỡ đâu nhờ vào mối quan hệ này, anh có thể từng bước tiếp cận cậu, làm cho cậu thích mình thì sao? 

Có được không? Kurosawa có được phép mơ mộng về một tương lai như thế, một tương lai mà Adachi sẽ chọn anh không? Bảy năm âm thầm quan sát Adachi từ xa đã biến Kurosawa trở thành người không dám hi vọng, bởi anh càng cố lại gần, cậu sẽ càng né tránh. Kurosawa không phải trẻ con, anh thừa hiểu rằng hi vọng càng nhiều, thất vọng cũng sẽ càng lớn. 

Nhưng kể cả thế... dẫu cho sau này Adachi không chọn anh đi chăng nữa, miễn cậu hạnh phúc là được. Miễn là cậu có thể mỉm cười, thì dù cho lựa chọn của cậu có là gì, anh cũng sẽ tôn trọng mà lùi một bước về sau, âm thầm chúc phúc cho cậu. 

Còn bây giờ... hãy để anh ích kỉ độc chiếm cậu một chút, ôm lấy thiên thần xinh đẹp này trong tay một chút. Trong một khoảnh khắc, pheromone của hai người dường như hoà quyện hẳn vào nhau, tạo nên một bầu không khí dịu dàng, ngọt nhẹ, khẽ đưa Kurosawa vào giấc ngủ.


	6. Lời khuyên của Tsuge

Trở lại công ty sau vài ngày nghỉ phép, Adachi lập tức bắt tay vào làm việc. Chắc hẳn trong thời gian cậu nghỉ, các đồng nghiệp của cậu cũng đã gặp khó khăn ít nhiều. 

"À~đá~chì~"

Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên sau lưng Adachi. 

"A-anh Urabe?" 

"Cái tài liệu hôm trước anh nhờ ý, là chú tự mình làm thật hả? Sếp khen quá trời luôn!" 

"K-không ạ. Kurosawa có giúp em—" 

"Biết ngay mà!" Tiền bối của Adachi lập tức quay đi gọi Kurosawa: 

"Cảm ơn nhé, thằng nhóc này hẳn đã làm phiền cậu nhiều rồi. Adachi, nhớ phải mời cơm Kurosawa đấy nhé!" Vừa nói, Urabe vừa vỗ vỗ vai Adachi. Còn cậu thì lúng túng cúi mặt, không biết phải phản ứng như thế nào. 

"Adachi mới là người xứng đáng nhận được lời cảm ơn đấy ạ." 

"Ế?" 

Adachi ngẩng đầu lên, mắt mở to, ngỡ ngàng. Kurosawa đứng lại gần Urabe, gương mặt hiện rõ sự khó chịu, tay nắm lại: 

"Em tin tưởng vào năng lực làm việc của cậu ấy." 

Kurosawa....  
....đang bênh vực mình sao?! 

Nhưng Adachi chưa kịp nói gì thì Kurosawa đã đi mất rồi. Bênh vực cậu, khiến cho người đàn anh thô lỗ Urabe phải xin lỗi và cảm ơn cậu, hành động này của Kurosawa khiến Adachi nhất thời không biết nên làm sao cho phải. Urabe ngoái nhìn theo bóng lưng của Kurosawa (và Rokkaku đang lẽo đẽo đi theo), gật gù:

"Đồng nghiệp cùng lứa với chú mày được phết đấy chứ, nhỉ?" 

Adachi chỉ biết bặm môi, gật đầu. Cậu quay trở về chỗ ngồi, đăm chiêu nhìn vào màn hình máy tính. 

Đồng nghiệp à....

Cách đây mấy ngày thì đã không còn đơn thuần là hai chữ "đồng nghiệp" đó nữa rồi. 

Khẽ chớp mắt, kí ức của kì phát tình vừa qua ùa về trong tâm trí Adachi, khiến cậu đỏ bừng mặt. Cậu đã ăn nhờ ở đậu tại nhà của Kurosawa suốt mấy ngày liền, cả ngày chỉ ngủ li bì trong lúc Kurosawa đi làm. Anh đã nấu cho cậu rất nhiều món Nhật, trùng hợp làm sao toàn là món cậu thích, cho cậu mượn quần áo của anh để mặc, kì lạ làm sao có mấy bộ vừa với cậu y chang. Mỗi khi cơn phát tình dâng lên, Kurosawa lại giúp cậu xử lí, không để cậu phải chịu sự đau đớn do cơn sốt mang lại nữa. 

Không biết có phải nhờ sự trao đổi pheromone liên tục đó trong mấy ngày vừa qua hay không mà Adachi cảm thấy sức khoẻ của mình có khá khẩm hơn một chút. Tất nhiên bệnh không thể cứ thế mà hết ngay, cái gì cũng phải từ từ, nhưng mới chỉ thế này thôi đã khiến cho Adachi ngại đến chết đi được, về lâu dài không biết tính sao đây. 

Thoả thuận trở thành bạn tình giữa cậu và Kurosawa rất đơn giản. Adachi sẽ để cho Kurosawa làm tình với mình mỗi khi kì phát tình đến, với điều kiện anh không được phép đánh dấu cậu. Nghe có vẻ không có gì to tát, nhưng đối với một Omega tính tình rụt rè, mới cách đây mấy hôm vẫn còn là trai tân như cậu thì đây là chuyện vô cùng xấu hổ, mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh khiến cậu khó lòng nắm bắt ngay được.

Đầu óc rối như tơ vò, Adachi quyết định sẽ hẹn gặp ông bạn thân là tiểu thuyết gia nổi tiếng của mình để bàn bạc sau. Còn bây giờ thì tập trung làm việc đã. Làm cốc cà phê cho tỉnh táo lại nào.

Adachi bước đến chỗ máy pha cà phê. Tình cờ làm sao, Kurosawa cũng đang ở đó. 

"Chào, Adachi." Anh mỉm cười, vẫn là nụ cười toả sáng đẹp trai không góc chết.

"Ừm... chào." Adachi đáp. Rồi, một cách ngại ngùng và hậu đậu, cậu ngước lên nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt nai trong sáng:

"Cảm ơn... vì ban nãy đã nói tin tưởng tôi trước mặt tiền bối..." 

Mắt Kurosawa mở lớn, bàn tay run rẩy đến suýt đánh rơi cả cốc. Anh lúng túng đến mức khiến Adachi phải ngạc nhiên, tự hỏi không biết liệu có phải mình vừa nói ra điều gì kì lạ. 

"K-không có gì." Kurosawa nhanh chóng bình tĩnh lại, mỉm cười đáp. "Adachi không cần phải khách sáo như vậy đâu. Và cũng đừng tự ti về bản thân như vậy nữa nhé, cậu làm việc rất giỏi mà." 

Lần này thì đến lượt Adachi bị bất ngờ. Cậu không biết phải trả lời thế nào, cứ đứng như phỗng bên máy pha cà phê, mãi đến khi Kurosawa đã đi mất từ lâu rồi mới hoàn hồn lại được. 

Những lời đó, không giống khen xã giao giả tạo chút nào... Có cảm giác như Adachi vừa được động viên, vừa được công nhận vậy, nhất thời không khỏi xao động. 

...Vẫn cứ là nên gặp ông bạn thân để xin lời khuyên thì hơn. 

*** 

"... chuyện là như thế đó." Adachi thở dài, nhấp một ngụm bia. Nhà văn Tsuge ngồi trước mặt cậu lẳng lặng gắp một miếng thức ăn, gật gù: 

"Vậy tức là, bây giờ cậu đang là bạn tình của cái người tên Kurosawa kia." 

"Ừm." Adachi nói. "Cái chính là tớ không hiểu rõ anh ta nghĩ gì, nên cảm thấy rất hoang mang." 

"Tớ cũng không phải là chuyên gia trong mấy chuyện như thế này, nên chắc là không giúp được cậu lần này rồi..." Tsuge lắc đầu. 

"Ể?! Tớ tưởng cậu phải là cao thủ trong chuyện này chứ?" Adachi kêu lên. "Cậu là tiểu thuyết gia nổi tiếng Tsuge Masato, Alpha giàu có cơ mà! Tác phẩm nào của cậu tớ đọc cũng khóc quá trời luôn đó!" 

"Be bé cái mồm thôi, đừng tiết lộ danh tính của người ta ở nơi công cộng!!" Tsuge vội vàng chặn họng ông bạn. Cũng may là lúc này trong nhà hàng đang đông khách, ồn quá nên xung quanh cũng không ai nghe thấy gì. 

Chậm rãi rót thêm bia, Tsuge từ tốn nói:

"Theo tớ thì đây chỉ đơn thuần là một thoả thuận đôi bên cùng có lợi. Cậu bảo rằng tên Alpha kia lâu rồi chưa hẹn hò đúng không? Thế thì hắn ta hẳn là chỉ đang cần giải quyết nhu cầu sinh lý mà thôi. Cậu thì đang cần làm theo lời bác sĩ để khỏi bệnh, hắn thì cần tình dục, về căn bản thì nếu hắn ta không làm gì xâm phạm đến cậu thì mối quan hệ này cũng không hẳn là xấu." 

"Có lẽ vậy..." 

"Quan trọng là cậu muốn gì thôi, Adachi." Tsuge nói tiếp. "Nếu cậu không muốn, thì nên dừng lại, tìm đối tượng khác." 

"Muốn gì ấy à...." Adachi lẩm bẩm, nhớ lại cảm giác khi hít vào mùi pheromone dễ chịu của Kurosawa, nhớ lại những lúc anh ân cần chăm sóc cậu. Những lúc như thế... thú thực là cũng không tệ. Vả lại, tìm đâu ra một đối tượng tốt như Kurosawa được nữa. 

"Chắc là tớ sẽ tiếp tục như thế này một thời gian xem sao vậy." Adachi đáp. 

"Tuỳ cậu thôi, quyết định đều là ở cậu mà." Tsuge gật đầu. "Nhưng nhớ là phải biết bảo vệ chính mình, không được để có thai hay bị đánh dấu đấy nhé. Còn nếu cô đơn quá thì nuôi mèo đi." 

"Ừm, tớ biết rồi." 

"Làm Omega đúng là khổ thật, nghe thôi đã thấy khó khăn rồi." Tsuge thở dài. "Tội bạn tôi quá." 

"Ừ đấy, cậu đã thấy tớ khổ chưa." Adachi bĩu môi. "À mà, nhắc đến mèo, Udon-chan có khoẻ không?" 

"Muốn xem ảnh không?" Mắt Tsuge sáng rực lên. Chàng tiểu thuyết gia vội mở điện thoại, lục lọi album ảnh. 

Suốt từ lúc đó cho đến khi bữa ăn kết thúc, hai ông bạn chỉ trò chuyện về mèo và tiểu thuyết mới của Tsuge. 

Về đến nhà, Adachi thay đồ, tắm rửa rồi chui vào giường. Cuối cùng thì cũng quay trở về được nơi thân thuộc, Adachi vùi mặt mình vào gối, ôm lấy bản thân trong vùng an toàn của chính mình. Mấy ngày vừa qua quả thật khó khăn với cậu biết bao, lần đầu tiên cậu bị choáng ngợp đến thế trong một kì phát tình. 

Lần đầu tiên, có người không phải mẹ dịu dàng chăm sóc cho Adachi như vậy. 

Pheromone của cậu giờ đây đã vương chút mùi hoa anh đào, vừa thơm dịu vừa thoải mái. Chắc là sẽ ổn thôi, Adachi thầm nghĩ. Một Alpha ưu tú, hoàn hảo và có vô vàn ưu điểm như Kurosawa sẽ chẳng có lí do gì để đánh dấu một Omega kém cỏi như mình đâu, cứ yên tâm đi, cậu tự nhủ. Tsuge nói đúng, lí do duy nhất để một người như thế chủ động ngỏ lời với cậu chắc chỉ có thể là tình dục mà thôi. 

Vậy thì, để tránh bị tổn thương, tốt nhất là mình cũng chỉ nên coi đây là một mối quan hệ thể xác đơn thuần. Adachi co người lại. Cậu hoang mang, cậu rụt rè, cậu thu mình lại trong cái vỏ. Mối quan hệ này, tuy chỉ mới bắt đầu, nhưng chắc chắn sẽ có ngày nó chấm dứt. Chuẩn bị tinh thần được bao nhiêu tốt bấy nhiêu, nhất định không được để cho bản thân vì một chút dịu dàng mà trở nên lệ thuộc. 

Sẽ ổn thôi, suy nghĩ đó nhẹ nhàng đưa Adachi vào giấc ngủ. 

***

Kurosawa ngồi một mình trên giường, luyến tiếc hơi ấm mà Adachi để lại. Khắp nhà anh giờ đây vẫn còn mùi hương matcha nồng đậm, nhưng anh không hề có ý định khử trùng dù chỉ một chút. 

Hương pheromone vương lại trong không khí giúp an ủi Kurosawa, gợi anh nhớ về sự hiện diện của cậu. Chỉ mới đây thôi, thiên thần còn ở rất xa, vậy mà bỗng chốc, cậu lại trở thành một sự tồn tại có thể với tới. Dù cho cách tiếp cận này của anh quả thật xấu xa, Kurosawa cũng quyết không hối hận. 

Adachi không hề tỏ ra ghét anh. Cậu không cự tuyệt sự chăm sóc của anh, còn rụt rè ôm lấy anh khi sắp ngủ. Hôm nay đi làm cũng không tránh mặt anh chút nào, khi anh can thiệp chuyện giữa cậu và Urabe, cậu cũng không tỏ vẻ gì là khó chịu... thậm chí còn chủ động cảm ơn anh nữa. Những điều đó như tiếp thêm dũng khí cho Kurosawa, lần đầu tiên trong suốt bảy năm trời, anh nhìn thấy một cơ hội, dù mong manh, nhưng anh sẽ không để nó vuột mất. 

Lần tới, có lẽ anh nên mời Adachi đi ăn hoặc xem phim, Kurosawa thầm nghĩ. Mong rằng cậu ấy sẽ có thiện cảm với mình hơn một chút. Mong rằng, cậu ấy có thể trở nên thoải mái hơn khi ở bên cạnh mình. 

Chỉ vậy thôi. Còn việc làm cho cậu thích anh, gần anh hơn, Kurosawa quả thực vẫn chưa dám mơ đến. Giờ đây, chỉ cần nhìn thấy Adachi cười, cũng đã đủ để làm anh mãn nguyện.


	7. Có thể không?

"Adachi, tối nay cậu có rảnh không?" 

Vừa bước ra khỏi thang máy, Kurosawa vừa hỏi, trưng ra nụ cười thương hiệu của mình. 

"Ừm, có. Ế?! Để làm gì?" Adachi trả lời trong vô thức, rồi mới nhận ra mình vừa nói gì. Cậu càng ngạc nhiên hơn khi mặt Kurosawa trở nên rạng rỡ hơn hẳn khi nghe câu trả lời. 

"Chuyện là... bạn tôi định đi xem phim nhưng tự nhiên có việc đột xuất, nên đem cặp vé cho tôi. Bỏ đi thì phí quá, mà tôi thì không biết rủ ai nên... không biết Adachi có thể đi cùng tôi không?" 

Thật ra là chẳng có "bạn tôi" nào ở đây cả, nhưng Adachi không biết. Kurosawa đã dành hết cả một buổi tối để tìm phim hay, và dành hẳn một tuần để thu hết can đảm mời Adachi đi xem. Bàn tay anh siết chặt quai của chiếc cặp táp, mồ hôi tay bắt đầu túa ra khi chờ đợi câu trả lời của Adachi. 

"C-cũng được." Adachi ngại ngùng gật đầu. "Lâu rồi tôi cũng chưa đi xem phim...."

Nghe vậy, Kurosawa suýt thì truỵ tim vì vui sướng. Nhưng anh kìm được, chỉ mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng: 

"Vậy, khoảng 7h tối tôi đón cậu nhé?" 

"Không cần đâu." Adachi lắc đầu. "Thế thì phiền Kurosawa lắm. Tôi tự đến rạp được mà." 

Nụ cười hơi héo đi trên gương mặt át chủ bài phòng sale.

"Ừm, vậy hẹn nhau 7 rưỡi ở rạp phim nhé..." 

Dường như sự thay đổi đột ngột về giọng điệu của Kurosawa khiến Adachi nhận ra có gì đó hơi lạ. 

Trông anh ta hơi chùng xuống, là mình nói sai gì à? Adachi khẽ nhíu mày, nhưng bóng lưng Kurosawa đã xa dần rồi, thôi cho qua chuyện này đi vậy. 

Thấm thoắt đã gần hai tuần kể từ khi cậu và Kurosawa không còn đơn thuần chỉ là "đồng nghiệp". Nhưng kể cả vậy thì tương tác giữa họ ở công ty cũng chẳng có gì tăng lên cho lắm. Quanh đi quẩn lại cũng vẫn chỉ có "chào buổi sáng" "Vất vả rồi" mà thôi. Đây là lần đầu tiên Kurosawa chủ động bắt chuyện sau một thời gian như vậy. 

Là người thật thà, Adachi không mảy may nghi ngờ về lời mời này. Cậu thật sự tin rằng đó chỉ đơn giản là Kurosawa không muốn lãng phí cặp vé xem phim bạn mình cho. 

Bởi, ngoại trừ lí do đó ra, thì còn cớ gì mà Kurosawa phải mời người như mình đi xem phim chứ?

*** 

Bước vào rạp, Kurosawa mua hai phần bỏng, đưa một phần cho Adachi. Cậu rụt rè nhận lấy, bước đến ghế ngồi ghi trên vé, nhìn lên màn hình xem trailer. 

Đây là một bộ phim thể loại hành động, rating rất cao. Quả đúng như các bài review viết, càng về cuối phim càng hay, đến cả Adachi cũng không thể ngồi yên. Lúc đầu thì cậu còn tỏ ra khánh nánh vì ngồi cạnh Kurosawa, nhưng đến phân cảnh hành động kịch tính thì cậu không giấu nổi sự phấn khích nữa, hai tay đưa lên che miệng đang há hốc, đôi mắt to tròn sáng lên đầy vẻ hào hứng. Trông thấy cảnh đó, Kurosawa không khỏi mừng thầm, cảm thấy công sức mình bỏ ra tìm hiểu đã không hề uổng phí. Dù anh là người mua vé, nhưng từ đầu chí cuối Kurosawa chẳng mảy may liếc màn hình lấy đôi lần. Anh đã đọc kĩ từng review đến thuộc luôn cả nội dung rồi, nên giờ đây anh chỉ có ngồi ngắm Adachi xem phim thôi. Adachi thì không để ý, kĩ xảo hấp dẫn đến mức cậu dán mắt vào màn ảnh, chẳng hề nhận ra rằng ngay bên cạnh, đang có người dán mắt vào mình. 

Mãi cho đến khi phim kết thúc, Adachi mới ngồi yên lại được. Cậu vui vẻ ngồi chờ qua đoạn nhạc dạo để xem after credit, miệng cong lên một nụ cười, bàn tay vô tư đặt lên tay ghế, không chút phòng bị.

Bất giác Kurosawa muốn nắm lấy bàn tay ấy. 

Có được không nhỉ? Kurosawa đấu tranh tư tưởng. Làm thế liệu có khiến Adachi ngại không? Trông cậu ấy đang rất vui, nếu mình thử nắm tay, liệu có khiến cậu ấy bực mình không? 

Có lẽ nên thăm dò từng bước một thì hơn, Kurosawa tự nhủ. Anh cố gắng làm bộ tự nhiên hết mức có thể, đặt tay mình lên tay ghế, ngón tay "vô ý" chạm vào tay Adachi một chút. 

Gần như ngay lập tức, Adachi rụt tay về như phải bỏng. 

"X-xin lỗi." Kurosawa lúng túng. "Tôi không để ý—" 

"K-không sao." Adachi đáp lại. Cậu đút tay vào túi áo hoodie, ánh mắt quay trở lại trên màn hình. 

Làm phiền cậu ấy rồi, Kurosawa lắc đầu, chán nản với chính mình. Đáng ra anh không nên vội vàng như vậy chứ, bây giờ phải làm sao đây. Cũng may là phần after credit của phim khá hài hước, nụ cười đã trở lại trên mặt Adachi. 

"Cảm ơn Kurosawa nhé." Adachi nói khi bước ra khỏi rạp. "Phim hay thật đấy, anh còn đãi tôi bỏng ngô nữa—" 

"Không có gì đâu mà." Kurosawa nhoẻn cười. "Adachi đừng khách sáo thế." 

"Vậy, tôi về nhé. Tạm biệt—" 

*Ọc ọc*

Chưa kịp nói xong câu chào, tiếng bụng réo đã ngắt lời Adachi, khiến cậu đỏ bừng mặt. 

Biết làm sao được, hôm nay vừa đi làm về thì đã phải thay đồ tới rạp phim luôn, chưa kịp ăn gì cả. Tuy đã lót dạ bằng bỏng ngô, nhưng bỏng của rạp thì ai còn lạ gì: 1 phần bỏng 9 phần không khí. Bị đói là đương nhiên. 

"X-xin lỗi...." 

"Chỗ này rất gần nhà tôi," Kurosawa nói. "Nếu không chê, Adachi có thể sang ăn với tôi một bữa rồi hẵng về được không?" 

"Ế?! Nhưng như vậy thì phiền Kurosawa lắm!" 

"Không phiền chút nào hết." Kurosawa khẳng định. 

"Cơ mà—-" 

*Ọc ọc* 

"...." 

Cuối cùng thì cái bụng cũng chiến thắng cái đầu. Adachi đành đi theo tiếng gọi của dạ dày mà bước vào nhà Kurosawa, lòng thầm cảm thán cho sự thiếu nghị lực của bản thân. 

Vừa mở cửa, mùi hương hoa anh đào chưa chi đã lại xộc vào mũi cậu. Lần này Adachi không còn thấy ngại nữa, dù sao cậu trong mấy ngày đó, cậu cũng đã ngửi mùi pheromone của Kurosawa đến quen thuộc rồi. Bây giờ, buồng phổi của cậu chỉ còn thấy dễ chịu và thoải mái mà thôi. 

Ngồi trên ghế bành ngoài phòng khách, Adachi nhận ra bây giờ mình mới có cơ hội quan sát nhà của Kurosawa. Tuy cậu đã từng ở đây đến mấy ngày nhưng lúc đó là trong kì phát tình, lấy đâu ra sức mà để ý đến chuyện khác nữa chứ. Nhà Kurosawa bày biện vô cùng trang nhã, ánh sáng vừa đủ vừa ấm áp, lại còn có cây cảnh tỉa tót đẹp đẽ, nhìn kiểu gì cũng toát lên phong thái của cao thủ tình trường. 

Bất chợt, Adachi nhận bên dưới gầm bàn có gì đó, định cúi xuống nhặt... 

"Ấy chết, xin lỗi." Kurosawa vội chạy tới, thu dọn mấy quyển manga và cái vỏ snack đi. "Tôi có thói quen đọc truyện tranh, quên không cất—" 

"Loại snack đó... mỗi khi ra phiên bản giới hạn, tôi đều mua 2 gói—-" Adachi rụt rè đáp. "Bộ truyện đó... Ragna Crimson... rất hay..." 

"Ể... A... đúng rồi!" Kurosawa vội vàng quay trở lại sofa, hào hứng nói: 

"Hoá ra Adachi cũng là fan Ragna à!" 

Adachi gật gật đầu. Thật không ngờ một người hoàn hảo như Kurosawa lại có điểm chung với mình. 

Quay sang nhìn Alpha bên cạnh, Adachi ngạc nhiên khi thấy anh đang cười tươi rói. Không phải kiểu cười thương hiệu mà Kurosawa vẫn trưng ra hàng ngày, mà là một nụ cười rộng ngoác đến tận mang tai, hiện rõ nếp nhăn quanh mắt, đến cả đồng tử cũng ánh lên nét cười. Giống như là...

... một nụ cười thật sự. 

Adachi chưa bao giờ thấy ai cười đẹp được đến thế. Dường như hạnh phúc không hiểu từ đâu mà ra cũng lan toả đến cậu. 

Lát sau, khi cơm chín, hai người cùng ngồi vào bàn. Như những lần trước, bữa ăn toàn là món Nhật, món nào trông cũng vô cùng hấp dẫn. 

"Ngon quá!" Adachi khen tới tấp, gương mặt như sáng bừng lên mỗi khi nếm thử một món. "Kurosawa nấu ăn giỏi thật đấy."

"Adachi lại nói quá lên rồi." Kurosawa lắc đầu, mắt chăm chú nhìn cậu thỏ trước mặt vui thích trước những món ăn. Cậu ấy mọi khi thường chẳng có biểu cảm gì, ấy vậy mà khi cười lên lại khiến cả bầu không gian trở nên ấm áp. Khi nhận ra rằng nụ cười này, lời khen này là dành cho mình, trái tim Kurosawa như muốn nhảy cẫng lên vì vui sướng. 

Ăn tối xong, Kurosawa cho Adachi xem bộ sưu tập manga của mình. Cậu nhận ra trong đó có rất nhiều truyện mình cũng thích, còn có cả mấy quyển phiên bản giới hạn nữa. Hai người bàn luận sôi nổi về nội dung của truyện, kể về các nhân vật mình thích, vui đến mức chẳng nhận ra đã trễ giờ tàu điện từ lúc nào. 

"Xin lỗi nhé..." Adachi cúi đầu, cầm lấy bộ đồ ngủ Kurosawa đưa. "Lại làm phiền Kurosawa nữa rồi. 

"Tôi đã nói là không phiền gì mà, Adachi cứ tự nhiên đi." Kurosawa mỉm cười. "Có cậu ở đây tôi vui lắm." 

"....Ể?!" 

"Ý tôi là—" Kurosawa đột nhiên trở nên lúng túng, vành tai bất chợt ửng lên. "Mọi khi tôi toàn ở nhà một mình, không có ai cùng trò chuyện— cho nên có Adachi ghé qua tôi cũng thấy đỡ buồn.... Xin lỗi, lại nói chuyện không đâu rồi." 

Adachi nghiêng đầu, quan sát Kurosawa. Trông anh hiện giờ chẳng giống át chủ bài phòng sale mọi khi chút nào. Vẻ tự tin, toả sáng bỗng biến đâu mất, thay vào đó là bộ dạng bối rối, có phần hơi hoảng loạn. 

Dễ thương.

Không hiểu sao trong đầu Adachi bật ra suy nghĩ ấy. 

"Kurosawa... cô đơn sao?" Trước khi cậu kịp nhận ra, những lời đó đã trượt qua môi cậu mất rồi. 

Mắt Kurosawa mở lớn, khoé mắt bỗng dưng trở nên ửng đỏ. Anh khẽ gật đầu, bờ vai rộng thoáng run rẩy. 

Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, Adachi đặt tay lên bờ vai ấy, nhìn anh một cách dịu dàng. 

"Adachi...?" 

"Ah—- xin lỗi—" Nhận ra mình vừa làm gì, Adachi rụt vội tay về. 

"Tôi chỉ... muốn nói là...không sao đâu— ý tôi là... tôi đang ở ngay đây, nên là—— arggg, xin lỗi, tôi không biết mình đang nói gì nữa."   
Adachi lúng túng, không biết nói sao cho phải. Cậu chỉ vô thức buột miệng những gì cậu đang suy nghĩ, cuối cùng lại vì ngại quá mà quay người đi, định bụng vào nhà tắm để thay quần áo. 

Bất chợt, một bàn tay níu lấy ống tay áo cậu. 

"Kurosawa...?" 

"Tôi... tôi có thể làm thế này được không?" Kurosawa hỏi, mắt anh hiện rõ sự lo lắng. Anh không dám nắm lấy tay cậu, nhưng không muốn cậu rời đi. Cuối cùng, trong vô thức, anh đã níu áo cậu mất rồi. 

Phải mất vài giây não Adachi mới xử lí được thông tin vừa rồi. Cậu nuốt khan, gật đầu, lại gần nắm lấy bàn tay hơi run của Kurosawa. 

"Không sao đâu." Cậu nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đang mở lớn của anh: "Tôi đang ở đây." 

"Ada—" 

"Kurosawa đã rất tốt với tôi," Adachi nói tiếp: "Nếu sự hiện diện của tôi ở đây có thể giúp anh đỡ buồn... thì... ý tôi là— nhiêu đây có sá gì..." 

Lại lắp bắp nữa rồi, chẳng biết mình đang cố gắng nói gì nữa, Adachi đỏ bừng mặt. Thấy Kurosawa sững sờ không nói lời nào, cậu hơi lo lắng, toan rụt tay lại. 

"Nhưng nếu Kurosawa thấy phiền—" 

"Không." 

Anh nắm chặt lấy bàn tay trắng trẻo của cậu, khẽ thầm thì: 

"Cảm ơn, Adachi..." 

Thật kì lạ. 

Ngay từ lần đầu tiên đến đây, Adachi đã cảm thấy thật kì lạ. 

Tại sao một Alpha lí tưởng như Kurosawa, vừa thành đạt vừa điển trai lại có thể độc thân suốt nhiều năm? Tại sao anh ta tốt với cậu như vậy? Lúc nào ở công ty, Kurosawa cũng tỏ ra mình là một người hay cười và hoà đồng, sao người như thế lại cô đơn trong chính căn nhà của mình kia chứ? Dáng vẻ lo âu này, yếu đuối này của Kurosawa... có phải chỉ mỗi Adachi được nhìn thấy hay không? 

Bất chợt Adachi nhận ra, rằng tuy là đồng nghiệp cùng khoá suốt bao năm trời, cậu vẫn gần như chẳng biết gì về Kurosawa cả. 

Liệu có được không, nếu như bây giờ cậu muốn biết nhiều hơn về anh? 

Khi đó, mối quan hệ này của hai người... vẫn có thể duy trì chứ?


	8. Cảm giác này là gì?

*Au's note: (Chap này có cảnh 18+ )

Hú, chào mọi người, mình là tác giả cái fic này đây =))) dạo này rảnh rỗi nên tranh thủ đào cái hố này, hi vọng là mình sẽ kịp lấp trước khi bận trở lại =))) 

Mình biết văn của mình còn non tay, với lại cũng khó tránh khỏi xáo trộn tình tiết nhiều chỗ nữa (thì vì fic này không có phép thuật mà), nên nếu thấy có gì không tốt, mong là mọi người góp ý cho mình nhé >>.<<

Mình cố gắng xây dựng nhân vật sao cho ít OOC nhất có thể, nhưng chắc cũng vẫn chưa đủ sát nguyên tác được. Nếu đọc lên thấy khó chịu thì cho mình xin lỗi nha TT^TT

______________________

"Từ hôm qua đến giờ cô có thấy Adachi đâu không?" Urabe hỏi. 

"Tạm thời anh ấy không đến công ty đâu." Fujisaki lắc đầu. "Adachi sẽ quay lại làm việc vào thứ 2 tuần tới." 

"Lạ nhỉ, tháng trước thằng bé cũng nghỉ đúng tầm này, nghỉ hẳn mấy ngày luôn." Urabe cảm thán. 

"Thì theo luật lao động, Omega có quyền nghỉ phép có lương vào mỗi tháng để tránh ảnh hưởng đến công việc mà." 

"À ờ nhỉ, khoan đã, ADACHI LÀ OMEGA?!" Urabe hét toáng lên, khiến Fujisaki trợn mắt. May là đang giờ nghỉ trưa nên trong văn phòng cũng vắng người. 

"Xin lỗi." Urabe thở dài. "Bấy lâu nay tôi cứ tưởng Adachi cũng là Beta chứ, chết thật, làm tiền bối của nó bao năm qua mà không biết." 

"Anh Adachi là Omega." Fujisaki vừa nói vừa mở túi lấy hộp cơm trưa. "Cái này không trách anh Urabe được, Beta không ngửi được mùi pheromone mà." 

"Nhưng mà, thế thì tại sao trước giờ tôi chưa từng thấy thằng bé nghỉ làm ngày nào? Mọi khi nó vẫn đi làm đều lắm cơ mà, sao đến giờ mới sử dụng đặc quyền nghỉ phép của bản thân?" 

"Cái này thì tôi không rõ, và tôi nghĩ là để tôn trọng sự riêng tư của anh Adachi, chúng ta cũng không nên hỏi." 

"Tiếc quá, cứ tưởng Adachi cũng là Beta như chúng ta nên trước giờ tôi toàn cố ghép cặp nó với cô." 

Fujisaki mỉm cười, cầm hộp cơm của mình xuống căng tin, bỏ lại Urabe đằng sau vẫn đang buồn bã vì mai mối không thành. Cô cười, vì cô cũng không phải Beta, và cô để ý thấy rằng từ tận tháng trước đến tháng này, cứ vào những hôm Adachi nghỉ phép, Kurosawa sẽ giải quyết công việc bằng tốc độ ánh sáng để ra về càng sớm càng tốt. 

Tất nhiên, chất lượng vẫn đâu ra đấy, nên sếp cũng không có lí do gì để phản đối việc át chủ bài quý giá của công ty tan làm sớm. Chỉ có mỗi Fujisaki là ôm mặt cười tủm tỉm mỗi khi nhìn thấy Kurosawa vội vã thu dọn tài liệu, hối hả đi về. 

Động lực đi làm hàng ngày của cô là đây chứ đâu. 

______________

*Soạt* 

"Ah— ưm...." 

"Adachi...." 

Hai bàn tay run rẩy mướt mồ hôi của Adachi siết lấy ga giường, đôi mắt đen mờ đi, miệng liên tục bật ra những hơi thở nóng. Kurosawa hôn lên cần cổ trắng ngần, miết xuống yết hầu đang đập, mạnh mẽ xâm chiếm lấy cậu. 

Pheromone của hai người ngập tràn trong phòng ngủ đóng kín, hương thơm hoà quyện một cách hoàn hảo. Adachi run lên trong khoái cảm, đầu óc không còn nghĩ được gì nữa. 

Cảm giác này thật tuyệt. Thật xấu hổ khi phải thừa nhận điều này, nhưng Adachi thích nó. 

Thích cảm giác được Kurosawa ôm siết vào lòng, bàn tay to lớn dịu dàng vỗ về bờ vai nhỏ. 

Thích cảm giác làn môi mỏng của Kurosawa lướt qua trán, qua môi, qua phần xương quai xanh lõm xuống trước ngực. 

Thích cảm giác được chìm đắm trong những nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt, mang theo pheromone của anh, rải rác khắp cơ thể từ cổ đến đùi non đều cảm thấy. 

Có lẽ mình sắp phát điên rồi, Adachi thầm nghĩ. Những tiếng nức nở, rên la cứ thế tuôn trào không kiểm soát, cứ mỗi lần đạt cực khoái là lại trở nên gợi tình hơn. Kurosawa đã ghi nhớ những vị trí nhạy cảm nhất trên người cậu, đáp ứng tất cả những khát khao tưởng chừng như vô tận của một Omega đang trong kì phát tình. 

Phải đến khi Adachi gần như lịm đi, không đủ sức mà rên rỉ nữa, cậu mới ngưng đòi hỏi. Cơn sốt đã hạ xuống, hít thở đã không còn đau, giờ đây Omega xinh đẹp mới chịu ngoan ngoãn nằm yên, trong trạng thái nửa tỉnh nửa mê mà để Kurosawa chăm sóc. 

Mới là kì phát tình thứ 2 không sử dụng thuốc ức chế thôi mà cậu đã có cảm giác là lâu lắm rồi. Cậu đã trở nên gần gũi với Kurosawa hơn một chút, đã không còn xấu hổ khi dựa dẫm vào anh sau mỗi cơn phát tình. Lần đầu tiên, cậu đã ngại chết đi được. Ai mà biết rằng Adachi là kiểu Omega sẽ trở nên quấn quít sau khi xong việc cơ chứ. 

"Adachi? Uống chút nước đã rồi hẵng ngủ." Kurosawa dùng thìa bón nước cho Adachi sau khi đã thay cho cậu bộ quần áo mới. Nếu là ngày thường, hẳn Adachi đã từ chối vì sợ làm phiền anh rồi. Nhưng không hiểu sao, dạo gần đây, cậu cảm thấy bớt ngại dần, trở nên cởi mở hơn với những chăm nom, âu yếm của Kurosawa. Không biết là do ảnh hưởng của hiện tượng phát tình, hay là do những phòng tuyến xung quanh Adachi đang dần được gỡ bỏ nữa. 

Kurosawa bỏ quần áo bẩn vào máy giặt, thu nhặt mấy cái vỏ bao cao su vương vãi dưới sàn vứt vào sọt rác. Dọn dẹp, tắm rửa xong xuôi anh mới quay trở lại giường, nơi có một Omega đang ngồi ôm chăn, thu lu lại một góc, trông hệt như một cục cơm nắm nhỏ. 

Đáng yêu quá. 

Những ngón tay thon dài khẽ chạm vào gò má đỏ ửng như táo chín, nhẹ nhàng vuốt những lọn tóc loà xoà khỏi trán Adachi. Cậu rúc vào lòng Kurosawa, đôi mắt mệt mỏi dần khép lại, thân thể rã rời để mặc cho anh ôm, âu yếm gương mặt mình. Adachi đâu hay rằng hành động trong vô thức này của cậu khiến cho trái tim Kurosawa đập loạn nhịp. 

Thật sự vô cùng dễ thương. 

Đối với Kurosawa, khoảng thời gian này tuyệt vời hơn trong lúc làm tình nhiều. Bởi chỉ có những lúc này, anh mới có thể cho phép mình chạm vào Adachi mà không sợ làm cậu thấy phiền hay khó chịu. Lúc này Adachi rất thích được ôm, được vỗ về, cậu dụi dụi đầu vào bờ vai rộng, cọ mũi vào cổ anh, hít vào thứ pheromone thơm dịu, cứ như một chú mèo con đang làm nũng. 

Để cậu dựa vào người mình, Kurosawa nghĩ lại những chuyện xảy ra gần đây. Adachi không còn quá xa cách Kurosawa như trước nữa. Kể từ sau hôm cùng nhau đi xem phim, anh để ý thấy Adachi đã bớt ngại mỗi lần anh mời cậu qua nhà ăn cơm, cười với anh nhiều hơn, nói chuyện cũng cởi mở hơn. Hoá ra ngoại trừ truyện tranh, hai người còn có rất nhiều điểm chung khác, đều thích đọc sách, thích nghe nhạc, những thứ mà Kurosawa trước kia điều tra mãi không ra, nay lại được đích thân Adachi chia sẻ. Những tháng ngày này, đối với Kurosawa mà nói, quả thực cứ như mơ vậy. 

Từ giờ phải cố gắng nhiều hơn nữa, Kurosawa thầm nhủ. Phải từng bước, từng bước gây ấn tượng tốt với Adachi, mong rằng em ấy sẽ dần dần thích mình hơn một chút. 

__________

Khi Adachi tỉnh lại thì trời còn chưa sáng, Kurosawa vẫn còn đang ngủ. Lần đầu tiên cậu thức dậy trước như thế này, mọi khi cậu toàn ngủ li bì, mãi đến khi Kurosawa gọi dậy ăn sáng mới mở mắt ra nổi. Cơ thể cậu rã rời, hông và lưng mỏi nhừ, toàn thân còn bị anh ôm lấy, nhất thời không biết phải cử động làm sao. 

Rút cục thì Kurosawa... nghĩ sao về mình nhỉ? 

Adachi nhớ lại ngày đầu tiên qua đêm ở đây. Khi đó, cậu đã nghĩ rằng với ai anh ta cũng tốt như vậy thôi, nhưng giờ thì cậu không còn chắc về nhận định ấy nữa. Bởi cách mà Kurosawa đối xử với cậu... thật sự rất đặc biệt. 

Kurosawa giúp cậu tìm tài liệu cần thiết cho công việc, dù cậu có hậu đậu đánh rơi cũng không hề trách móc, còn giúp cậu thu dọn lại. Anh mời cậu đi xem phim, đi ăn, rủ qua nhà chơi, chỉ cần cậu gật đầu là gương mặt điển trai ấy sẽ sáng bừng lên như một đứa trẻ được cho quà. Khi hai người trò chuyện về bộ truyện tranh hay phim mà cả hai cùng yêu thích, Kurosawa sẽ cười rạng rỡ đến nheo cả mắt lại. Adachi biết Kurosawa là người hay cười, trước đây cậu cũng không để ý, nhưng phải đến khi nhìn thấy nụ cười này của anh, cậu mới nhận ra rằng cách mà Kurosawa cười ở công ty, cười trước mặt sếp và các đồng nghiệp khác nó xã giao và trống rỗng đến nhường nào. 

Nhất là kể từ khi... Kurosawa thừa nhận với cậu rằng anh cô đơn. 

Nhìn thấy một Kurosawa như vậy, Adachi không khỏi bất ngờ. Hoá ra anh cũng có những vấn đề riêng của mình, anh không hoàn hảo như người ta vẫn thường thấy. Anh rất ít khi chủ động chạm vào cậu, chỉ khi cậu đồng ý mới dám lại gần hơn một chút. Anh tỏ ra vô cùng khó chịu khi thấy Rokkaku - đàn em của anh bắt chuyện với cậu, nhưng khi cậu quay lại nhìn anh, anh sẽ lập tức sẽ cười thật mừng rỡ. 

Những lúc đó Adachi thấy Kurosawa... cũng có chút dễ thương. 

"Adachi dậy rồi à..." 

Mải suy nghĩ, Adachi không nhận ra trời đã sáng từ lúc nào, Alpha bên cạnh cậu đã thức giấc. Trong lúc anh làm bữa sáng, Adachi tiếp tục ngồi nghĩ vẩn vơ. Cậu muốn giúp Kurosawa nấu ăn, nhưng bây giờ chẳng thể nào nhấc chân lên nổi. Có khi phải đến trưa mới xuống được khỏi giường, nhanh lắm cũng phải chiều nay mới về được nhà. 

Cứ để Kurosawa chăm sóc như em bé thế này, Adachi thấy ngại sao đó. Cậu cũng muốn làm gì đó cho anh, nhưng ngoại trừ nằm lên giường dang hai chân ra, cậu gần như chưa làm được gì khác cả. Lúc đầu, Adachi nghĩ rằng Kurosawa ngỏ lời giúp đỡ cậu chỉ vì anh ta cần giải quyết nhu cầu sinh lí, nhưng cậu dần nhận ra rằng dường như không phải thế. Mỗi khi ở cạnh cậu, anh đều hết sức giữ khoảng cách để cậu được thoải mái, tôn trọng giới hạn của cậu. Nếu không phải là trong kì phát tình thì dù Adachi có ở lại qua đêm, anh cũng sẽ không chạm vào cậu. Nhờ đó mà Adachi luôn cảm thấy dễ chịu và an tâm khi ở bên cạnh Kurosawa, thậm chí giờ đây cậu cũng chẳng buồn kiểm tra xem liệu mình có bị đánh dấu trong lúc ngủ hay không nữa, cậu tin tưởng anh hoàn toàn. 

Cảm giác này... thật mới mẻ. Adachi tự hỏi nó có thể là gì.

Vốn dĩ đã định chỉ coi đây là một mối quan hệ thể xác đôi bên cùng có lợi, ấy vậy mà chỉ sau có một thời gian ngắn, Adachi đã quên luôn ý định đó rồi. Cậu muốn biết nhiều hơn về Kurosawa, muốn nhìn thấy nụ cười thật lòng của anh thường xuyên hơn, muốn giúp được gì đó cho anh. 

Cậu tự hỏi vì sao. 

"Adachi, bữa sáng đây." 

Kurosawa đặt khay đồ ăn lên chiếc bàn gỗ nhỏ dùng để ăn sáng trên giường, sắp xếp gọn gàng trước mặt Adachi. Adachi gật đầu cảm ơn, nói: 

"Kurosawa này... chiều nay tôi sẽ về nhà." 

"...Ừm." Kurosawa đáp. Hàng mi dài trên mắt khẽ cụp xuống, trông anh có vẻ buồn. 

"Ngày mai là chủ nhật, không biết Kurosawa có rảnh không...?" Adachi thận trọng thăm dò. 

"Có, sao vậy?" 

Hít vào một hơi thật sâu, Adachi nói một mạch ý định mà mình ấp ủ từ nãy giờ: 

"Tuy... tuy tôi không giỏi nấu ăn, nhưng mấy món cơ bản thì vẫn làm được. Nếu ngày mai Kurosawa không bận gì thì có thể qua nhà tôi ăn tối không?"

Adachi ngượng ngùng nhìn Alpha trước mặt. Cậu ngạc nhiên khi thấy anh đứng hình, mắt mở lớn, nhìn cậu không chớp. 

Ể...? Đơ luôn rồi? 

"Ý tôi là—- anh đã nấu cho tôi rất nhiều lần... nên là—- nhưng mà nếu Kurosawa bận thì..." 

"Không không!" Kurosawa lắc đầu. "Không bận gì hết! Chỉ là lần đầu tiên Adachi rủ tôi... tôi vui quá nên..."

Trông Kurosawa mừng rỡ đến tưởng như sắp thăng thiên. Thấy vậy, Adachi không khỏi bật cười. 

Có lẽ Kurosawa... thực sự rất cô đơn, Adachi thầm nghĩ. Không ngờ rằng đến cả người như mình cũng có thể làm cho người khác hạnh phúc như vậy, nghĩ đến đó, bất giác cậu cũng cảm thấy vui vui. 

Tất cả... đều là nhờ có Kurosawa nhỉ...   
___________

Sáng chủ nhật, Adachi dọn dẹp sơ qua căn hộ nhỏ của mình, rồi mở tủ lạnh kiểm tra nguyên liệu. Kể từ khi bác sĩ khuyên cậu phải ăn uống lành mạnh hơn, Adachi đã liên hệ với mẹ, hỏi mẹ cách làm vài món đơn giản để giảm tần suất ăn đồ ở cửa hàng tiện lợi. Tuy vụng về, nhưng cậu không muốn chết sớm, vả lại cũng nhờ đó mà bây giờ cậu có thể mời Kurosawa đến nhà, âu cũng là chuyện tốt. 

*Kính coong*

"Ể?!" 

Mới buổi sáng mà, sao Kurosawa đến sớm vậy?!! 

Adachi ra mở cửa, nhưng người trước mặt cậu lại không phải Kurosawa. 

"Ể? Tsuge?" 

"Adachi, có chuyện lớn rồi!" 

"Chuyện gì thế?" Adachi ngạc nhiên hỏi, nhìn người bạn thân đang nắm vai mình một cách khó hiểu. Hay là bí ý tưởng viết tiểu thuyết? 

"Vào trong nhà đã." 

Adachi rót nước đặt lên bàn, nhưng Tsuge không động tới. Chàng tiểu thuyết gia trông vô cùng căng thẳng, mãi sau mới cất lời: 

"Chuyện là dạo gần đây, có một cậu nhân viên thường xuyên giao hàng đến nhà tớ. Cậu ta là Omega, nhuộm tóc vàng, còn biết con Udon từ trước rồi cơ." 

"Và...?" 

"Hôm trước, tớ thấy cậu ta tập nhảy ở công viên, hỏi ra thì biết là sắp tham gia cuộc thi nhảy, còn mời tớ đến xem nữa. Và tớ lỡ nhận lời mất rồi!" 

"Ôi trời—" 

"Làm sao bây giờ Adachi?!" Tsuge vò đầu bứt tai. Adachi cũng lắc đầu, vùi mặt vào ống tay áo. 

"Người như tụi mình mà đến mấy chỗ của dân nhảy đường phố thì..." 

"Sẽ thảm hoạ lắm! Nhưng mà tớ lỡ nhận lời rồi!" 

"Thế thì đi đi!" 

"Cậu đi cùng tớ đi!" 

"Nhưng mà tớ cũng ngại!"

Vò đầu bứt tóc một hồi, giờ hẹn đã điểm mà hai ông bạn vẫn chưa biết phải làm sao. Cuối cùng cả hai miễn cưỡng rời khỏi nhà, bước lên xe buýt, và vẫn lo lắng đến đổ cả mồ hôi hột. 

Đến công viên, Adachi và Tsuge biết được tên của cậu nhóc giao hàng này là Minato, và cậu ta là bạn của Rokkaku - đàn em của Kurosawa. 

Minato là một Omega vô cùng xinh đẹp với pheromone mùi chanh, tươi trẻ và giàu sức sống. Adachi có thể hiểu vì sao Tsuge bị thu hút bởi cậu nhóc này, bởi pheromone của Tsuge là mùi quế, hai mùi hương này vừa đối lập vừa bổ trợ cho nhau, tạo nên một bầu không khí vô cùng dễ chịu.

Khi thấy ước mơ nhảy của Minato bị giễu cợt, Adachi đã cổ vũ Tsuge, giúp bạn mình đủ dũng khí để nói lời động viên Minato. Nhìn thấy mọi chuyện trở nên tốt đẹp như vậy, bất giác Adachi cũng cảm thấy vui vui. Cậu muốn kể lại cho Kurosawa nghe ngay tối hôm nay quá. 

Khoan đã... sao tự nhiên mình lại nghĩ đến Kurosawa...? 

Bị bất ngờ bởi suy nghĩ của chính mình, Adachi không khỏi bối rối. Phần thời gian còn lại, cậu nhìn Minato nhảy nhưng đầu óc lại cứ để đâu đâu. Đến khi xuống lại mặt đất thì trời đã về chiều rồi. 

"Tớ phải về đây." Adachi nói. "Chào mọi người nhé, hẹn lần sau gặp lại." 

"Để tớ đưa cậu về." Tsuge nói. Adachi thầm cười, đúng là có crush ở đây có khác, tự nhiên ông bạn mình ga lăng hẳn. Mọi khi làm gì có chuyện đó. Thôi thì mình cứ để yên để cậu ta gây ấn tượng tốt với Minato vậy, dù sao cũng không phải chuyện gì xấu. 

Trên đường về, hai người bạn vui vẻ chuyện trò.

"Minato nhảy đẹp quá, nhờ những bước nhảy của em ấy mà tớ có cảm hứng cho tiểu thuyết mới rồi." 

"Tốt quá rồi, Tsuge." Adachi gật đầu. "Tớ nhất định sẽ đọc khi nó được xuất bản." 

"Còn cậu thì sao, Adachi? Dạo này thế nào?" 

"H-hả?" 

"Đã tìm được ai chưa?" Tsuge hỏi. "Cũng 30 tuổi đầu cả rồi, còn trẻ trung gì nữa." 

"Cái đó... à thì... vẫn chưa..." 

"Thế vẫn đang làm bạn tình với tên Alpha cùng chỗ làm đó à?" 

"Ừm. Thật ra... thì cũng có chút vấn đề..." 

Adachi đem hết những điều mình đang băn khoăn dạo gần đây ra kể với Tsuge. Nhà văn nghiêm túc lắng nghe, rồi ôn tồn bảo: 

"Cứ làm những gì mà cậu muốn và cảm thấy nên làm, Adachi ạ. Có điều... gắn bó quá với một mối quan hệ như thế này sẽ dễ bị tổn thương lắm đấy. Trước hết, cậu cứ từ từ thăm dò xem đối phương nghĩ sao về mình, nếu cảm thấy không ổn thì nên dứt ra khi còn kịp." 

Adachi yên lặng gật đầu. Đúng là tiểu thuyết gia nổi tiếng có khác, nói câu nào sâu sắc câu đó. Cậu chào tạm biệt Tsuge ở cửa, nghỉ ngơi một chút rồi vào bếp, bắt đầu sửa soạn đồ để nấu ăn. 

Tạm thời, cậu vẫn chưa hiểu cảm giác hiện tại của mình đối với Kurosawa là gì. Nhưng có một điều cậu biết chắc, đó là không thể cứ mãi ỡm ờ như thế này được. Rồi sẽ có một lúc, Adachi phải dứt khoát chọn giữa việc lùi lại, hoặc tiến lên thêm một bước. 

Hi vọng là khi thời điểm đó đến, cậu đã tìm ra được câu trả lời cho những ngổn ngang trong lòng mình.


End file.
